RyansWorld: The Air Racing Generation
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Air Racing Generation is a generation of race car drivers that tested their skills on the newly-constructed floating race tracks of the early 22nd century. A skilled driver named Colonel Eagle "was thrust into the limelight" during the "pioneer era" (2105-2145) since he was the last descendant of legendary NASCAR driver Jeff Gordon; whose daughter Ella Sofia Gordon never attempted to race in NASCAR in her entire life. Prior to becoming a reality, air racing was depicted as a futuristic sport in the 2064 video game Saints Row XVI for the Samsung Home Entertainment System. Later in the game, the leader of the Saints would compete in air racing events against the Zin in order to maintain their respect as the leader of the Zin Empire against the second coming of Zinyak. Summary While they were members of the enlightened post-rock generation, they eschewed world beat music in favor of heavy metal music and country music; two of the "lost genres" of music from the Vulgar 20th Century. The first members of the Air Racing Generation were born in the year 2087 and were unaware of some things like the "Year 2038 Bug" and humans being confined to planet Earth. All payments for the drivers were made out using electronic cash; as it was the custom at that time. Using the methods that they taught themselves at school, these members of society would become smarter and wiser to the ways of the "road" than the old NASCAR drivers from the 1940s and 1950s. A lot of the drivers would hail from Europe, Japan and the United Kingdom where racing athletes were taken seriously by popular media. Multi-billionaires with lethargic lifestyles created a new form of entertainment combining "traditional" NASCAR with Formula One. The vehicles themselves are powered by plasma fuel sources with speeds reaching up to 640 kilometres per hour on the commonly seen straight sections of the track. Since fossil fuels had run out in 2054, all the hovercars used natural gas as their motor oil. Natural gas had considered mainstream for motor oil in all automobiles since the "Oil Crisis of 2020." A race consists of five laps; with each lap lasting 24 minutes with no yellow/red flags used except when a driver has been killed. Commercial, technological and cultural interchanges between Earth, the Lunar Protectorate and eventually the United States of Mars made the economy ironclad prior to the start of the First Galactic War and jobs in the air racing field extremely secure. People can watch the air racing either from a local movie theatre, the official Air Racing League website or they can catch the results on their electronic newspaper. Not enough jurisdictions will keep television legal by 2105; making it impossible to have a profitable telecast of the air races. Do you support air racing? Yes. Somewhat. No. Category:RyansWorld Category:Racing Category:Post rock generation Category:United States of Earth Category:Society 22nd century